


Something I missed

by ShallowJaney



Series: Janey's Evry fics [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowJaney/pseuds/ShallowJaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here it is, my first Evry fic. Someone please outdo me. Which is not hard at all XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I missed

Evan came home, kicked his shoes off as he threw his bag on the living room couch and removed his trousers on his way to the fridge. Gary reluctantly approached him and leaned onto the wall, watching him now opening a beer can.  
  
Evan noticed him before taking a sip.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
They silently held eye contact for a couple of seconds, until Gary's gaze fell across the other man's body and onto the floor.  
  
"Are you gonna say something?" Evan asked, brushing the can with his thumb.  
  
His eyes were boring into Gary's skull, but he was still focused on the floor.  
  
"I was... do you want to do something?"  
  
"That's it?" Evan scoffed.  
  
"What do you mean, that's it?" he asked, giving Evan a concerned look.  
  
"Don't give me that face", the other giggled as he turned around and set the beer on the counter.  
  
"You never want to do anything anymore..."  
  
"Sure I do! I took you last week to the Raviga bubble party." said Evan, removing his shirt and throwing it on the couch, still facing away from the HR guy.  
  
"What? No! You took me there but they wouldn't let me in because I'm from Hooli, remember? You just went ahead and went in and left me there. You came back at 6 am with a bruise on your forehead! I waited up for you all night!"  
  
"Well you're not in the position to complain, then. You're the one who wanted us to be working for different companies."  
  
Evan was getting more and more irritated, he was pacing around the room in his boxers, oblivious to Gary's sad gaze.  
  
"I don't like it when you talk to me like that..." mumbled Gary, leaning his cheek on the cold fridge.  
  
"And I don't like it when you treat me like I'm guilty of something! How am I supposed to feel, huh?"  
  
"I just... Why don't you just let me go if you don't love me anymore? I mean..."  
  
"What? How did that get into your head? Can't I do or say anything without you complaining about me not loving you?" Evan took another sip from the can and wiped a stray drop from his lower lip with his hand. Gary watched the small scene and felt his eyes starting to burn. He whispered in a broken voice:  
  
"You don't even make love to me anymore..." he took a deep, stuttery breath. "I mean... I know I agreed on your plan to make it big by sleeping around but when... when I said my vows to you, I really meant them..."  
  
Evan approached and took a now teary Gary in his arms.  
  
"So did I." he whispered. "And I still do."  
  
"I don't want your pity." was a mumble into his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't give me that." Evan loosened the hug to look his partner in the eyes. "I don't want my bunny to be sad."  
  
"Well, too late. Your bunny is very sad." said Gary with a pout. He licked his lips and continued "I just don't feel loved anymore."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe stop coming so late at night? Maybe stop pushing me away whenever I try to kiss you? I'm still attracted to you! I don't want to live like this..."  
"You know I'm doing this for both of us, right? Money doesn't grow on trees."  
  
"Fuck your money! I could live in the woods and still be happy. I just want you."  
  
"I want you, too! But remember how hard we had it before we came here? Do you remember how we only ate bread with salami and could barely afford the rent in a lousy shared apartment? We did this together!"  
  
"But... I feel you've just done it for yourself. You just want to succeed on your own and I'm just a small inconvenience on the side to share expenses with..."  
  
"Stop that!" shouted a reddened Evan. "Remember when you said you still had your studies and wanted to finish them? I could have waited for you but no. You wanted me then and there. You were still flipping burgers in McJared's while I had a great job at HAL. I had even fucking bought a house there but then I left it all for you. My family wasn't pleased at all but I did it anyway. Because I fucking adore you! I've never stopped loving you. I choose you. I always will."  
  
Evan looked in Gary's watery eyes and gave him a soft, slow kiss on the lips.  
  
"Never doubt that. Please. Accuse me of anything. But I still love you."  
  
"Then... why are you so distant? Lately."  
  
"I don't know." Evan genuinely said, caressing his partner's cheeks with his cold thumbs. "It hurts to see you this sad. And it hurts to hear that I'm not making you feel loved. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You'll never lose me, baby. I'll be yours for as long as you want me to." said Gary, caressing Evan's bare back.  
  
"I want you. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. I just thought you'd understand..."  
  
"I do. I come home tired, too and... sometimes all I wanna do is crash and sleep for three days in a row, but... It's been the first time you've kissed me in months. I miss that. It used to happen more often."  
  
"Sweet bunny... how can I make it up to you? I want to."  
  
"Well..." Gary sighed. "I don't mind the things you do, you know I'm not jealous of you sleeping around and I'll stop asking you to wear your wedding ring, but just... I want to feel loved. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Don't act all silly." Evan smiled and closed the hug again, this time to nuzzle on Gary's ear. "How's that?"  
  
"That's... something I missed" whispered the Hooli employee with a smile.  
  
The Raviga assistant, on the other hand, was remembering his partner's taste, kissing lower along his jawline and neck. As he reached the collarbone, Gary let out a breathy "Ah yes yes..." his eyes fluttering shut and his hands grazing Evan's back and arms. The dark-haired man felt his lips being bitten one at a time which reminded him of how Gary seduced him in the first place. After kissing back, he took his partner in his arms and led him to their bedroom.  
  
As he opened the door, he kissed Gary's forehead, looked at his flushed face and said with a smile:  
  
"Time for me to make things right."

**Author's Note:**

> So. The fic now exists "on paper". Up until now, it was only in my head.  
> Slashfics are something I usually associate with youthful passion, experimentation and you get the point. But I broke this habit by choosing to portray a moment in the life of a married, bored and a bit broken couple (and this pairing is perfect for that). Not to mention a non-smutty fic is a bit anticlimactic to me.  
> So what made me write a non-smutty fic which is so very unlike me? Well. I know fics are about the characters and not the people playing them. However, since SV is not originally a book (like HP for example) the only image of the characters that we have is that of the actors.  
> We all know "Dinesh"'s wife found SV fic and was intrigued by it so I'm thinking "Gary"'s wife has been through a lot in the past years and I just don't want to know whether she'd be OK or not with reading about her husband getting and/or giving "it". So I kept the passion to a minimum. I'm not trying to shame anyone into never writing smut again. If you have Gary smut in mind, I have nothing against it, I just don't feel like doing it myself. Evan on the other hand is probably fair game, this is why you can "see" him in only boxers (and maybe socks) for most of the fic.


End file.
